l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita
Kakita was one of the finest duelists in the history of Rokugan. Kakita, the first of the Emerald Champions, was the husband of Lady Doji and the founder of the Kakita family of the Crane Clan. He was the foremost expert on dueling in Rokugan and composed "The Sword", a treatise on dueling used to this day. Tribal life Kakita was a warrior from a small northern tribe who believed speed and accuracy were more important in warfare than mere strength. Imperial Histories, pp. 20-21 Born in the year 4, son of a tribal chieftain, his tribe was visited shortly after by the Kami Shiba who impressed the tribesmen greatly. Kakita grew up with tales of the mighty gods who fell from the sky. Imperial Archives, p. 87 The First Katana In the year 19, Kakita hunted down and slew a rogue troll. After the fight an old man who presented himself as Grandfather offered to teach Kakita how to become a great warrior if he agreed to answer the call of the Kami when it came. It took him years to master these advanced techniques. Kakita was sent on a quest into the mountains to the north, where he found an old woman working a forge who introduced herself as Grandmother, and tought him swordsmithing. Kakita crafted a blade and named his new weapon the katana. The old woman and the old man were the same person, who turned into a Kenku and disappeared. Imperial Archives, p. 88 The Emerald Championship In the year 23, Imperial Histories, p. 14 when he was 19 years of age, Kakita traveled to Otosan Uchi to compete in the first Tounament of the Emerald Champion. He triumphed in this endeavor, facing the Lady Matsu in his last duel. He was victorious over the Lioness, but she took great insult from her defeat. Way of the Crane, pp. 20-21 The Perfect Gift, by Shawn Carman Kakita had bowed after to every contender he had defeated, but refused Matsu this courtesy, in reaction to the humiliation the Lion had given to every of her fallen foes. Kakita earned an enemy that harbored a grudge against his House forever. Imperial Histories, p. 21 The Lady Doji A short while after the tournament, Hantei presented Kakita to his sister, Doji, and expressed his desire that they wed. Doji agreed, but on the condition that Kakita be able to complete three challenges of her creation, so that she would know his worth. The first challenge was to bring the dead to life. The second, to measure the width of the world. The third was to show her a vision of absolute beauty. Hantei agreed, although the challenges were daunting.Way of the Crane, p. 22 The Wise Woman Yasuki In order to complete these quests, Kakita traveled far to consult with a wise woman, Yasuki, who showed him where to seek the answers to the Lady Doji's challenges. While Kakita traveled, he left his twin sister, Kiyamori to be Doji's lady in waiting. Upon learning the answers to the each quest, Kakita returned to Doji to fulfil his end of the agreement. For the first challenge, Kakita crafted a biwa from a piece of dead driftwood and used it to play a beautiful song for his bride to be. In answer to the second challenge, he explained that the world was only as wide, and would take as long to cross as the company you had while crossing it. He went on to say that if Amaterasu were your companion, you could cross the world in a single day. Finally, for the third challenge, Kakita produced a mirror, and showed the Lady Doji that her own reflection was a vision of peerless beauty. Kakita and Doji were married that day. In return for Yasuki's help, Kiyamori was married the wise woman's son, elevating him to samurai status. Way of the Crane, pp. 22-23 Kakita accomplished the task during the year 24. Imperial Histories, p. 15 Children The Lady Doji and Kakita had five children: the twins, Doji Yasurugi and Doji Konishiko, as well as Doji Nio, Kakita Shimizu and Doji Hayaku. Way of the Crane, p. 25 Nio was the founder of the Doji family, Way of the Crane, p. 24 Shimizu the founder of the Kakita family, Way of the Crane, p. 27 and Hayaku would become the founder of the Daidoji family. Way of the Crane, p. 39 Yasurugi and Konishiko When Shinsei proposed a plan to defeat Fu Leng, Hantei declared that one hero from each clan would join the quest. The Crane candidate was Kakita's son, Doji Yasurugi, but he was killed shortly after by an oni assassin. All hope seemed lost until Yasurugi's twin sister Doji Konishiko stepped forward. Kakita made Mirumoto promise to protect his daughter, and Mirumoto responded by asking Kakita to protect his Empire. A shrine to honor Yasurugi was built an hour south of Kyuden Kakita. His spirit told his father that an ore vein beneath his tomb had been infused with the purity of his spirit. The shrine was removed and construction of the smithy that would become Steel Crane Forge began. Secrets of the Crane, p. 62 Filled with grief, Kakita withdrew from Doji and his friends and became ever more obsessed with his art of iaijutsu. Imperial Archives, p. 84 Taryu-Jiai Kakita helped the Elemental Master Isawa Ujikki to develop the rules for Taryu-Jiai, the dueling procedure for shugenja. Way of the Phoenix, p. 53 The Death of Kakita Kakita served as the Emerald Champion for twenty years. Toward the end of that time, the Emperor on his 40th birthday commanded him to duel Mirumoto Hojatsu, the son of Mirumoto, in order to prove once and for all whose technique was superior. After standing silent and still for an entire day, with neither Master touching their weapons, both combatants bowed and walked away, knowing that if either had drawn, it would mean the death of them both. In the year 46, Imperial Histories, p. 18 on Kakita's 39th birthday, the two duelists met again on the field of battle during a minor skirmish, knowing that they would never again get the chance to test each other's skill. The pair faced off. Kakita cut down his opponent, but not before Hojatsu had mortally wounded Kakita. Refusing treatment for his wound, he ordered his son, Shimizu, to retrieve the fallen Hojatsu's katana. Receiving the blade, Kakita whispered, "Do your duty to your master,", fell upon it and died. A monument stands upon that spot in honor of Kakita and Mirumoto Hojatsu at Tanima sano Futatsu Taisho. Way of the Crane, pp. 12-13 Sidebar The Festival to Kakita was held the first day of the Month of the Crane in the Chisei district of Otosan Uchi to celebrate Kakita's life. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 46 A Note on Dates The dates of Kakita's life were shrouded behind the veil of history. What was known about him and how the dates in this article were determined can be seen here. See also * Kakita/Meta External Links * Kakita (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Champions